


I Almost Forgot

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Syntax, Dialogue Light, Guns, Murder-Suicide, Plot Twists, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: He's already gone.
Kudos: 3





	I Almost Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I already covered "Encore" with See You In Hell. But I love the "Final Thoughts" skit and wanted to do something else based on it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eminem’s hand shook as he gripped the pencil. The page below him was covered in scribbles. He couldn’t think.

People were chanting. Nearby doors opened and shut, various crewmembers just trying to do their jobs.

Eminem picked up the paper and tore it in half. As the pieces tumbled to the floor, he opened the vanity drawer.

_ Last one baby, let’s go _

_ Last one baby, let’s go _

_ Last one baby, let’s go _

He sighed.

The suit felt too tight, too restrictive. Even so, he played with the microphone, running his knuckles against it. The chanting got louder.

“Eminem! Eminem! Eminem!”

“Is it on?”

_ It’s fine. Let’s go. _

Eminem had a genuine smile on his face. The crowd cheered, applauding as he bowed. His fingers tingled.

It was quiet backstage. As the curtains closed, Eminem inhaled. He didn’t exhale.

The crowd tittered when he came out. Arms wide in a smile, he looked at the crowd.

“Oh shit! I almost forgot…” A young woman in the audience screamed as he pulled a gun out. “You’re coming with me!” The trigger was pulled.

Gunshots filled the room. People jumped out of their seats and started dashing up the stairs. A few unlucky souls didn’t make it. The blonde gunman was laughing.

The doors slammed shut. Arm falling to his side, he waved mockingly.

“Bye-bye!” Now to find a quiet spot backstage.

Eminem was clawing, begging to be let out. He couldn’t breathe, and his senses were failing him.

The barrel pressed against the roof of his mouth. Looking at his reflection on a nearby metal box, Shady pulled the trigger.

_ See you in hell, fuckers. _


End file.
